deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawful
Fawful is a major antagonist from the AlphaDream Mario & Luigi series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fawful vs Bowser Jr. * Fawful vs Count Bleck (Completed) * Dr. Eggman vs Fawful (Completed) * Iggy VS Fawful * Fawful vs. The Joker * M.O.D.O.K. vs Fawful * Fawful VS Marx (Completed) * Fawful vs Mayuri Kurotshuchi * Fawful vs Sans (Completed) * Vaati vs Fawful Battles Royale * Super Mario Villains Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Bedman (Guilty Gear) * Brainiac * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Ghirahim * Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mephiles the Dark * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Phosphora (Kid Icarus) * Relius Clover (BlazBlue) * The Riddler * Zant * Zim History Fawful is an antagonist in the Mario & Luigi series. A native of the Beanbean Kingdom bordering the Mushroom Kingdom, he first appears in Superstar Saga as the second-in-command of Cackletta, the main antagonist of the game. He serves as Cackletta's best asset in her schemes to conquer the land and defeat the Mario Bros. However, Fawful, eventually realized that he served Cackletta at his own expense. After Cackletta's defeat, Fawful bided his time, running a badge shop in the sewers of Peach's Castle in order to raise funds and prepare his revenge. By this point, he's seemingly left Cackletta behind, instead obsessing over his defeat at the hands of the Mario Bros. This culminates in the actions of Bowser's Inside Story, where Fawful launches a plan to defeat the Mario Bros, Bowser, and Peach. He is largely successful, using a disease called the "Blorbs" that renders Toads immobile. He also arranges for the Mario Bros and Peach's court to be unknowingly inhaled by Bowser, defeats the Koopa Troop with minimal aid, and brainwashes most of Bowser's minions into serving him. Death Battle Info Fawful is most obviously notable for his eccentric personality and mannerisms. He speaks in a strange form of Engrish, mixing in metaphors and addressing himself in the third person. Note that although different official translations will emphasize different patterns, Fawful never uses anything resembling the normal speech patterns of other characters. Besides his flamboyance and pride, Fawful is also notable for his temper and intelligence. His motivation is typically anger, often as retribution. However, this anger rarely interferes with his reasoning, instead serving as motivation to use his intellect. Powers and Abilities While Fawful does mostly rely on technology, he does have his own abilities. He has shown basic combat skills in the form of ramming, but those attacks are still very weak. Fawful also has a sprout on his head that can shoot out balls of electricity and lightning bolts. These attacks can temporarily paralyze opponents. In Partners in Time he displays short-term precognition when he had a vision that accurately predicted where the Bros. needed to go next and what they'd witness there after visiting his badge shop. Using the power of the Dark Star, Fawful can become even stronger. He can turn in to Dark Fawful, a fusion between the Dark Star and Fawful. He gains many new abilities such as flight, producing energy blasts, and creating portals. When Dark Fawful is defeated, he turns in to Fawful Bug. Fawful Bug only reaches up to Bowser's knees, but he has the ability to grow 8 times the size of Mario and Luigi. The Fawful Bug can shoot balls of energy, shoot waves of stars, pick up Mario and Luigi with ease, heal himself, create a large spear that can run in to opponents at high speeds, and self destruct as a last resort. Equipment Fawful has used a wide variety of tools and inventions in his two appearances as an antagonist. However, for personal combat, his signature weapon is the Vacuum Helmet. This piece of headgear, resembling a box attached to two rockets, allows Fawful to fly and float for long periods of time, evading many attacks. Its nozzle component can shoot fireballs or suck up and store various other things, including souls. It also appears to have a healing mechanism, regularly helping Fawful recover for some of the damage he takes. The nozzle can also be used as a short of grappling hook, and can also be controlled remotely. Fawful also has 2 special kinds of mushrooms: the Blorbs Mushroom and the Lucky Shroom. Eating the Blorbs Mushroom results in the person swelling up a ridiculous amount and becoming almost immovable. The Lucky Shroom makes whoever eats it inhale everything they see in to their body. Then, they lose consciousness until someone strikes a major nerve in their body. And even if they manage to wake up, they will still be weakened by the Lucky Shroom. Fawful's second most used tool is his ray gun. It can attack by shooting purple and pink stars that spin around in the air before launching towards an opponent. It also has other uses, such as shooting a beam of light in to a persons body and removing something from inside. this was only used once, when Fawful had to get Peach out of Bowser's body. It's final use is powering up his minions by giving them Ice Powers. This was also only used once to power up Midbus in to Blizzard Midbus. Fawful also uses larger machinery in battle. These include larger devices that directly supplement his own abilities. For instance, during his last battle in Superstar Saga, he used a dome-shaped machine that served as a shield and fired lasers at opponents. He also has built autonomous robots, the most powerful of which like the Junker are capable of holding their own against Bowser and the Mario Bros. Some of his less powerful robots include Crawfuls, alligator-like robots that chomp down on foes, Fawflants, ant-like robots equipped with drills, and Mechawfuls, bipedal robots that have detachable flying heads. Arguably Fawful's most impressive inventions have been his mechs. During the events of Bowser's Inside Story, Fawful was able to convert two castles into mechs. The second of these mechs is capable of matching a giant-sized Bowser. It can take on Giant Bowser in hand to hand combat, shoot missiles, raise shields, and create vortexes similar to a black hole. Feats *Managed to succeed with many, if not most, of his plans and gambits. These included kidnapping Prince Peasley, rescuing Cackletta from the brink of death, his simultaneous attack on the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Troop, and stealing the Dark Star. *Invented various weapons and devices beyond what is otherwise seen in the Mario series. These range from his Vacuum Helmet and robotic creations to the Blorbs bioweapon. *An early version of his Vacuum helmet was enough to shoot down one of Bowser's airships. *Defeated the Koopa Troop with only one known associate before assimilating most of it into his forces. *Survived being knocked off a flying fortress with an oversized hammer. Weaknesses *Fawful and his Vacuum Helmet can be separated, putting the Helmet at risk until Fawful can summon it back. *Although Fawful's Vacuum Helmet can heal Fawful, Fawful can not repair it during the heat of battle. *Lacking in physical strength, unlike his partner Midbus. *Not mentally stable. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains